


Ode to Draco

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'ultimative' love confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me drink tequila again.

He drives me all crazy,  
his eyes silver grey,  
he's always so sassy,  
his temper makes m'day.


End file.
